16 and pregnant
by PrincessPride
Summary: Courtney becomes pregnant at age 16. When I inform his boyfriend he left. Her when she puts her own life IS DISPLAYED ON AGAIN! As of this stubbornness Courtney? Feel free to read


**I'm nervous. His hands trembling from all my stress! Inhale, exhale ... so maybe I'll start from the beginning? ;)  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTE. xDD  
My English is not perfect, I would like to apologize in advance for any tightening is not language, typos, turning the words! I personally explained to the text of the Polish language into English!**

(Ok intercede before it does not feel fear...)

* * *

_The first chapter. "This is just the beginning."_

Słuchaj

Zapis fonetyczny

Courtney POV._  
_

I opened my eyes slowly. One kick. Just a second. Suddenly I heard a rumble. She laughed to herself. Last laugh a lot, considering the situations which I met. Again I felt the kick, and I strongly urge to the toilet. I grabbed his stomach. I was already seven months pregnant, and somehow I smiled at the thought that ... I did not want to think about him. Not now. Pulled to a sitting position. A lot has changed recently. In the window on the pale blue walls hung sticker cars and cartoons Toy Story characters. I looked at the bed of dark wood and a small chest of drawers next to it. I'll have to put up bed sheets and wash clothes. When hanging out in the garden it will be beautifully fragrant ... sad. I could not imagine, so to spend this summer. In preparing to come into the world of my child. That's two months of my life ... I just had to change? One amazing night I caused to her mother. That I can not be undone. I got up out of bed and stretched gently. Straightened his legs and hands. Combed his hair with his fingers and went to the closet. I pulled the knee shorts and a white blouse with a tank top print. For this picked sandals - Roman women. I went to the bathroom I took a quick shower, I washed my teeth and dressed. I went down the stairs, turned right to the kitchen located there.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad ..." I greeted and kissed their cheeks. "What about breakfast for a small creature?" Smiled broadly and patted his belly. I sat on a chair next to my father, Charlie (A / N: That name is the father of Bella Swan saga 'Twilight' xD).

"Hello, Courtney. Gives a very small bone? "My mom asked me posing in front of a plate of steaming eggs and bacon. "Do you remember? Today you visit the doctor. "Ann, my mother, she sat down in front of me grabbing the hand of a white cup. Smelled of strong coffee.

"I remember Mama. Today, it wants to go shopping with Bridgette. "Bridge is my best friend since no memorable times. We know from the sandbox. She understood through what has come and left me.

"Disappoint you?" Said my dad. Thoughtful as usual. Mom just laughed and answered for me:

"The doctor told her to walk a lot, Charlie. I do not think you want to fatten her daughter. "she looked at him seriously. Father just muttered something under his breath.

"As a little ... Yes it very much. I could not sleep at night. He dug and dug - probably will be a footballer ... "smiled to himself. My son on the ultrasound pictures look sweet, but really knows how to give the bone. I put an egg in the mouth and I felt sick ... swallowed them aloud, and drank orange juice. Dad looked at me with an air of 'What is she supposed to eat? "Was on the plate is the same as me. "

"I'm not picky, but I felt so bad somehow ..." I whispered and clutched his temples. Slowly I passed.

"I'd give something to the stomach, but I prefer not to risk ..." before my eyes again, I faced the dark scenes. Then I wanted to die. When he told me that it is not ready for the baby left me. Probably found a different ... then I ate five of sleeping pills and landed in the hospital. I did not realize then the matter of what is a threat to the child. Fortunately, little, nothing happened. Since then yam any tablets except vitamin assigned by your doctor. "It's like? Go to the doctor with the Bridge? "My mom asked me again, your attention. Nodded her head to the end and I ate breakfast. I put my dirty dishes in the dishwasher and climbed the stairs to her room. On the handle of the door hung my little cream purse, lined with nails. I got it from him. I had to carry it, because I did not have any other. Unfortunately ... Suddenly, my phone rang. Kylie Minogue sang "All the lovers ..." I received ID. This Bridge.

_I'm already in your home. Just to see. ;)_  
_-SurferGirl_

I smiled broadly, I put the phone into a small baggies phone, wallet and mirror. Slammed a small latch. Spiele hair clasp. When I went down the stairs I made a knock at the door.

"I will open! It Bridgette "I screamed. I opened it and there actually was. She was wearing a blue top and denim shorts. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and her green eyes were framed by long lashes. Hugged me and said he was leaving that I leave and come back soon.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Okay. You do not mind if the road join the doctor ...? "I looked at her and she just smiled and kwinęłam head "Thanks." It returned the smile. At the doctor everything went well. I got pictures and we left. Bridgette talked with each about anything and everything* when suddenly descended on her new boyfriend, Geoff.

"I think he likes you very much. If you saw how to look at you! "Only laughed and she blushed. "Nice shoes ..." I said, catching a small blue shoes in hand. We were already in children's clothing store. A typical baby store called Bobo and was very spacious. I chose four couples already baud, white and green dresik and hat.

"I also. Buy it. They are in the push, "my friend pointed to a sign hanging over this shelf." Courtney for your Baby Shower ... I know this is only for two months, but I can not wait. It will be wonderfully. Blue balloons hang ... "she smiled at me broadly. "I'll bake you a lovely cake. You'll see. "She smiled more. We went to the cashier, I paid. We went to watch the trucks and even a café. Bridge arranged there with his cousin, Gwen.

"Are you sure you're not evil? She wrote to me in the last minute, "my friend frantically looked around the cafe in the center. I flashed in the distance green hair ... No, it could not be he. Just shook her head when she approached us in the black hair with blue highlights. She was dressed in black.

"Bridgette! I wanted someone to present to you! "She said excitedly when he came to us about the boy...

Oh no. Oh, God. It can not be it! I beg only does it! Closed my eyes. "That's my boy, Duncan." I looked at him from under the covers lashes.  
That was it. I felt that I get weak.

*Polish: "Rozmawialysmy sobie o wszystkim i o niczym"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) I know that it was terribly short.  
Please honest opinions. You can criticize me and spirt - accept it with honor. xD  
(how do you write it here briefly? xD)**

**R&R! :DDD**

**Love,**

**PrincessPride . :D  
**


End file.
